Stockholm
Stockholm is the massive capitol of Sweden. It is a odd city. As the center is on a island in between the two parts of the peninsula, the rest of it is on the surrounding land of the peninsula connected by bridges. Stockholm has elite defenders in the Swedish Royal Life Guards, and they are always protecting the city when not drawn on other business. The island is called Guntersprayer and contains Castle Rex and other important administrative buildings. Stockholm uses the land in between the island and the rest of the city for ships. It is a city spawning a good culture and it’s design allows for good defense. It is a city of culture and sciences, and is the passageway to the Farska peninsula. To go further into Sweden you must first pass Stockholm. It is home of the Rexxian Guard, a famed regiment and guardians of Rex palace. History Viking Era Its origins are mysterious but it appears to be a fortress for one of the many tribes of Farska, the largest one. The tribe was called the Stokkhom. It was however a minor city in the affairs of the world. Later, texts refer to it as a viking city, home of many great Viking Kings. Norse Sagas describe it as the home of many warriors of legend, and one of the more well developed and fortified areas of the Farsca peninsula. Near the developing of Sweden it became evolving into more of a legitimate city, and trade routes were established along with the bridges. Birth of Sweden Sweden was born from Stockholm, as however it was formed Stockholm took prominence. Stockholm was built into a proper capitol, its gates giving access to Farska giving it great strategic importance. Its fishing industry made sure it and the surrounding provinces never starved and riched poured through it. Trade routes stretched all through Farska from the base of Stockholm, and though it was cold in the far north Stockholm produced plenty of valuable resources. Slowly it began to militarize further with a strong garrison and as soon as Rex rule was established the massive castle was built, holding a large garrison by itself and towering over the city. Gustavus Adolphus The thirty years war devastated Europia. Vast armies marched forth from Protestant Sweden to aid there ailing brothers. Large protestant immigrants arrived to the gates of Stockholm and were given access, adding to the growing population and agriculture of Stockholm in meaningful and beneficial ways. After Sweden's great aid to the Protestants in the war it became a capital of Protestants in Europa. Many great churches and cathedrals were established adding to its national identity. King Gustavus encouraged this and funded many personally, the Rex line donating vast sums. King Harold In the viking raids prominent in Harolds rule he defended it many times, taking its military to the test. Stockholm survived a few sieges as well. Under his great stewardship the city improved in many ways, its infrastructure and economy taking a boost from his rule. The people of Stockholm were big advocates for Harold's wall and supported it with finances and materials, and its creation gave them greater trade importance. Carolus Great Northern War Carolus has not spent much of his time as ruler here and has barely travelled here, but Stockholm is very valuable. Its defenses have been increased in case of Russian siege and it has provided many good Caroleans to fuel Carolus campaigns. The people rally behind him, and more cathedrals have been founded. Not many attacks have been attempted but those that have have been dispatched. On Carolus return from in adding the Soviet Union there was much celebration, he was welcomed as a esteemed war hero and gifted shining medals. After the War It hosted Carolus for a time before he went to the wedding and on his adventure. The it hosted the regents Solomon II And Ariandh. They stayed here for most of the time. On Carolus return he was already married to Viviene and here he had his children with her. They then left Stockholm once more to sail to America. They arrived with a fleet. Design The center buildings are on Guntersprayer island, and the land so rounding it contains the rest of the city. It has many different districts with the island being the royalty and administration district. Harbor In between island and land is a massive harbor. It contains many of the most famed ships of Sweden. The Ships can be used to protect the city, but since Harold’s wall was built they no longer need to defend from blockades. Defenses It is well defended, its gates blocking people from entering the peninsula without permission and Harold’s wall preventing it from being attacked from behind. It has multiple units for city defense, and can rally a big enough army if needed. The ships in the harbor can even blast the foes on land. Trade When Harold’s wall allows it scores of trading ships are released. It exports fish supplies and other such things to foreign nations. It has rare resources valuable to the rest of the world, and silks that Sweden doesn’t care much about. It trades throughout the Farska peninsula to provide food to all the provinces as good as they can, not wishing starvation for there fellow Swedes. Supplying Sweden Having passage from the base to the very tips of Sweden’s peninsula from within Harold’s wall, so trade that cannot be stopped or damaged is very helpful, and allows them to supply soldiers and cities throughout the peninsula. As mentioned above in the trade sectio there food trade is important. Being the entrance foreign trade moves through Stockholm as well. Important Locations Castle Rex The massive castle of the Rex line. A beautiful palace which commands respect, a massive hallway for entrance displaying a grand golden throne of Sweden. The throne itself bears three crows apon it’s top, a symbol for Sweden. Massive Swedish flags hand outside of it and the steps to it have held many a ceremony of Swedish Power. Stockholm Harbor It has a massive harbor spanning the length of the city with how it is designed, the home of a good amount of the Swedish Navy. It always has plentiful Swedish ships in its docks, always prepared to sail forth to defend the land. Trade shops and pubs line the dock for the returning sailors, or those setting sail. It is a great place to receive emissaries as it offers a beautiful view of the well designed city. Sweden Royal Academy of Sciences The best school in Farska with funding from the Rex family themselves, it has taught many kings sciences languages and math. A famed school from northern europe, in stark contrast to the lack of education in places such as Russia. One of the biggest buildings there the school is a large building of marble topped with blue. Category:City Category:Sweden Category:Page Category:Swedish City